A Forever Kind of Love
by darkgirl3
Summary: Dean gets a call from Cassie's mom that something is wrong. She hasn't heard or seen Cassie in two days. Dean shows up and some things has changed about his girlfriend. R


**AN: Thank you Matchmaker131 for the wonderful edit again. I came up with this when I was watching the episode of Supernatural season two with Amber Benson as a vampire and thought about what would happen if Cassie became one. I also have to give a little credit to Angel and Buffy for the idea behind it also. Enjoy please leave reviews. **

**A Forever Kind of Love**

It had been couple months since Dean had stopped by to see Cassie. Her mom had called him two days before telling him he had to come right away. That was why Dean was on Cassie's door step at the moment. The urgency in her mother's voice had scared him enough that he'd left Sam at Bobby's and drove all night to get back here.

Cassie could hear the door but her head hurt and her neck hurt. She got up and went to the door, she sighed seeing Dean there.

"What are you doing here?" Cassie asked him not opening the door all the way.

"Your mom called me almost in tears two days ago, I left Sam at Bobby's and drove here as soon as I could, I was in Wisconsin, I only stopped to drop Sammy off and get gas," he said, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, that will be fine," Cassie said before she let him in the house. The sun hurt her eyes, but she didn't know why. The last thing she remembered was the stupid guy she'd shown around town as a favor to her boss. She'd would have rather been with Dean.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I had a bad thing, my boss asked me to show around our new employer and he was an ass, I came home early," Cassie said, "But I can't seem to remember anything after that," she admitted

"Why did my mom call you two days ago?"

"Cassie, it's Sunday morning, you haven't called her since Friday night,"

"What, no its Saturday morning,"

Dean showed her his cell phone time and date since she didn't believe him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I don't know," Cassie said trying to remember what had happened when she rubbed her neck she felt a burning sensation, "ouch," she said

"What?"

"I don't know, nothing," Cassie said, "I guess I really had a bad time if I slept that long,"

Dean looked at her before he reached out grabbing her when she about fell over. "Let's get you something to eat," he suggested, but when he realized her skin was cool he got worried, "Cass, are you cold?"

"Yeah, I'm freezing," she said, "but not really, I can't explain it, guess I'm losing it without you around," she joked before she sat down.

Dean was getting nervous; there was lot things that weren't adding up. First why couldn't Cassie remember the last two days up till now, second who had that guy been and where did he go, and third, why the hell did she have blood on her lip.

"Are you cut?" Dean asked

"What, no, I don't think so," Cassie said before she got up to go to the bathroom. When she got in the bathroom she was surprised by what she saw. "Oh god,"

"What?" Dean asked from the kitchen as he turned the coffee maker on.

"Dean, something is wrong, really wrong," Cassie said.

"Besides you not calling, remembering the last two days,"

"Yes, I'm starving, but not for food, and I can't feel my heart,"

"What, Cassie, you're stressing out okay, your heart is beating I felt it when I touched you earlier," Dean said.

Cassie looked at him the panic started to wear off, but something else was setting in, the way she felt was odd. "Dean, you don't understand," she said getting upset with him, even though it wasn't his fought.

Dean turned his head for minute to turn the coffee off and then he turned back around. Cassie was standing right in front of him, "Hey, scare me why don't you," he said, "everything will be fine, and why don't we go and lay down. I was supposed to be calling you right about now anyways,"

Cassie smiled remembering their deal. Dean was going to call her every Saturday or Sunday about this time so they could talk and have phone sex. He also was going to get back to her when ever he could. They had worked things out after he'd told her he wasn't going to let her go again. He'd told her point blank that he wasn't going to lose her, and that he'd follow her to hell and back, if that meant she was in his life.

Dean went with her to the bedroom and they were both surprised to see blood on the bed. Cassie went and locked herself in the bathroom. She refused to come out. Dean knew something was wrong right then too. He just didn't want to believe what his gut was telling him.

It was half hour later before he got Cassie to come out the bathroom after he got the blood cleaned up from her room and bed.

"Take your shirt off, I want to make sure you're not hurt," Dean said as he went for the hem her shirt. He looked her over not finding anything on her chest or stomach, but when he made her turn around there were knife makes all over her back and she had blood on her back too.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cassie asked him.

"Cass, how are you feeling?"

"I told you I don't feel good at all," she said before she turned around to face him again. "What is wrong, please just tell me,"

"Open your mouth," Dean said and it wasn't his normal voice either, he was terrified of what he knew was going to be there.

Cassie smiled but let Dean see her mouth, "What's the verdict Dr. Dean, am I cured?" She asked before she felt Dean move his hand to her heart.

"Cass, I'm sorry," Dean said as the tears started coming to his eyes, he knew something had went wrong, but what he'd feared was true, the woman he loved was a vampire. He didn't know how she was good, the fact she hadn't tried to kill him. He'd heard of this before, he'll he'd gotten help from him, but the only vampire he'd met that wasn't a killing machine was a friend of his cousin on his mom's side.

"What are you sorry for?" Cassie asked.

"You were right, you don't have a heart beat," he said looking in her eyes.

"What, I was teasing you, or worried about last night," Cassie said, but when Dean put her hand to her heart and she didn't feel anything either, she broke down. "I should have known that he wasn't the boss' nephew," she said as Dean held her.

Dean didn't know what he was going to do, but he wasn't going to kill her, that was for damn sure. Therefore, what if the woman he loved was what he hunted, he wouldn't kill her. She was more than the woman he loved, she was his soul mate, in a weird way, he'd known from the first time he'd met her that she was who he was supposed to be with. This was just a challenge in the road to there. Then he thought maybe that was why she didn't fully change, maybe her soul was connected to him. He had to think that till he found out the truth and he would.

"Dean, can I get something to eat, I'm starving," Cassie said hour later, "I need food,"

"I don't think you can eat food anymore," Dean said, "that reminds me I gotta call Sam,"

Cassie nodded before she let Dean get his cell that was between them. They were lying on her bed wrapped in each others arms. Dean had carried her there when she'd broken down. He'd told her it was going to be okay, and they'd find a way to deal.

Dean only had three worries or rather four. What would Bobby, Sam, and other hunters think, but the top worry he had was his dad finding out and coming for her. He made the call to Sam saying everything was good before he called her mother saying she was fine.

He lay back beside her and watched her sleep. He couldn't help but think that he hadn't been there for her and this had happened to her, she'd become what he'd hunted, but the transformation had been completed. Something had gone wrong. He kissed her which woke her up again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to,"

"It's okay," Cassie said, "Dean, don't worry, I know you want let anybody hurt me, and I know I'm different, the way you look at me,"

"Cass, they turned you to get to me, but it didn't go right, they did that so you could kill me or turn me, it would been pay back for dad," Dean said before she kissed him hard.

"Dean, for once stop thinking, you do that too much," Cassie said as she got on top him.

"Cass, please," he said looking at her with longing he wanted what she wanted.

Cassie kissed him hard and rough. Dean grabbed her rolling them over so he was on top her, he throw his shirt to the floor before he went for his belt. Cassie helped him as they got the other undressed. They didn't waste time with foreplay this time they wanted to be inside each other and when Cassie flipped them she sunk down on him.

"Dean, I can't stop myself anymore,"

"What are you talking about?" he asked trying to think about sex with her.

"If I bite you I'm sorry," she said as she started kissing him as he thrusted up and she went down. It was hard and fast, they weren't going slow. Dean felt his climax coming. It was building in his stomach, the pleasure from what she was doing was too much.

"I'll understand," he said and with that he let go and let her take control he knew she had to feed or something would happen. He was giving her permission to do what she need.

Cassie let the second set teeth come down before she kissed him one more time. "Thank you," she said before she bit him.

"Cass, oh god," Dean grabbed her holding her to his neck. It was something he'd never felt before. He came screaming her name as she continued to drink from him. He was falling apart and when he thought he couldn't come anymore he held to her as she sucked at his blood. Cassie pulled back before she took too much she could feel his heart beat getting slower and she'd stopped. She looked down at him and she knew that it had been pleasure for him. "You can do that anytime," he managed to get out before he whipped the blood off of her mouth, "First time I've came that hard, ever."

"Dean I can't do this," she said about to cry.

"No, look at me, so what if you are a vampire, I love you and I will never stop loving you, do you understand?" Dean asked her.

"What about hunters, your dad, Sam, or Bobby?" Cassie asked

"I don't give a damn about their thoughts, if they don't like it then they will have to deal, I'm not leaving you anymore, you're coming with me," Dean informed her.

"What, Dean I would put you in danger now if I came with you," Cassie tried but he wouldn't hear it.

"Cassie, I love you, you know how much I love you, and I love you so much that I would die trying to save you. Any body wants to kill you then they will have to answer to me,"

Cassie smiled at him before she kissed him again. "I love you too, Dean," She said kissing him before they had sex again, without her biting him this time.

**Week later**

Dean had called Sam and talked to him telling him that he was staying while longer. Sam had asked why and he said he'd tell him when he got there. He also said he was bringing Cassie with him and nobody was changing his mind. Dean had tested Cassie on a few things. It was odd she could go in the sun and it really didn't hurt her that much. It reminded him of the book he'd read, that Cassie had given him before. Twilight, it had been one the best books he'd took the time to read. He had to finish the books that were out of that series, because he was making his on series now.

He'd found out that Cassie wasn't repelled by crosses, like his dad said. Holy water hurt her, and he'd apologized by making love to her. Dean and she were having fun together and they'd given each other lot's of hickeys over the last few days. Dean was addicted to her biting him and she knew it was another weakness she'd created, but they didn't care.

Dean sat on the couch watching Cassie; she was in the kitchen making lunch. He'd tried to help, but she'd made him leave the kitchen. He got back up and went in the kitchen watching her. "You know you look sexy doing that," he said going over and wrapping his arms around her.

Cassie let him hold her as she finished cutting up the vegetables, it didn't make it easy that Dean was standing right behind her. "Dean," she said before he took the knife from her. "I wish this wasn't real, that I was human still, I wish for so many things,"

"We'll work it out, Cass, I promise you that," Dean told her before he kissed her.

John had gotten wind of a hunt in Missouri, and had tried to get Dean, but his son wasn't answering him so he went to take care of it himself. John had remembered where Dean had said Cassie lived and that if they were ever in that area to stop in and she would put him up while he was hunting. John cut his truck off and went up to the door. He rang the door bell before waiting for it to be opened.

"Shit, my dad's here," Dean said, "Why the hell is he here?" he asked before he kissed Cassie, "Stay here I'll deal with this, better yet, go upstairs, let me talk to him, I'll say you're sick or something, if he finds out before I explain the whole situation, he'll kill you just for being one,"

"Dean, I will not hide, do you understand me, remember I'm a damn vamp, I can take care of myself, but I will not hide." Cassie said being her normal stubborn self.

"Fine, but don't get too close my dad can since them, or rather supernatural creatures." Dean said.

After Dean let John in, who'd been shocked to see Dean there, and said so too. They went in and ate the meal that Cassie had fixed them. She ate few things that she knew wouldn't make her sick. She ate the vegetables mainly and the cheeseburger that Dean had made her earlier. John never asked why it had blood, since he thought it was ketchup instead of a rarer burger. She was using animal blood, and the blood that she got from Dean when they had sex, to survive.

"Dad I need to talk to you about something after we finish," Dean said

"Okay," John said looking between Dean and Cassie, "If you're married save it, I won't be mad, but you should told me sooner,"

"No, it is something to do with Angel," Dean said

"I haven't heard from him or Buffy in while," John said.

"No, it has something to do with him, not about him." Dean said

"Okay, we can talk after we eat." John said.

Dean was nervous he didn't know how to tell his dad, but he had to. "What was it that you wanted to tell me now?" John asked as they sat on the front porch. Dean wanted Cassie to stay inside and she'd agreed only because the sun was setting and they'd found out that it didn't affected her till it rose and set, other wise she could go into the sun, and it did nothing to her.

"Okay, you know how Angel is a vampire and has a soul, and Buffy was with him, and except for the whole curse thing they were happy and still to this day love each other, and secretly without anybody but us knowing see each other?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" John asked him.

"What if I said I knew another vampire like him, and not Spike either, he's too weird for me to be around," Dean said

"Who, and so help me, you better not be cheating on Cassie, cause as much as you try to hide it I can tell that you love her just like I loved your mother, and I will not have you cheating on her," John said

"No, dad, I'm not cheating on her," Dean said when his dad got pissed at him thinking he had cheated on Cassie, "Okay here is what happened. Cassie was showing her Boss's friend or somebody around and she had a lousy time, she had to do it. Well her mom calls me two days later, she hadn't heard from Cassie or anything in two days, she's worried, I showed up a week ago and found Cassie. She got attacked, by the guy, or something,"

"What, then why didn't you tell me sooner, we can go get him," John said.

"I already did, I took the machete and chopped his head off before I burned his body,"

"What?" John asked, "Dean, why would you do that, I understand that he raped her, but that is why we have the cops, even though we hate them,"

"No dad, he was a vampire, he fucking turned, but he didn't finish it, something went wrong, she's like Angel, that is what I have been trying to tell you, the bastard turned the woman I love, but I will not kill her, I can't dad, I won't,"

John was stunned he at that moment understood why Dean had killed the guy, or rather the vampire the way he did. "Dean, I'm sorry, wait, that was ketchup on that burger she was eating then,"

"No, she can eat some things, we found that out, crosses don't hurt her, but holy water burns like a horrible sunburn. It took her two days to get it to go away, sunlight doesn't hurt her, except at sunrise and sunset," Dean continued, "and please don't ask me to kill her because I won't do it, I'd die before I did that dad,"

John saw it on Dean's face, and he knew even if he objected to it, Dean would run with Cassie and he'd never see them again. "I would never do that to her, I know I would lose you if I ever did that, have you told Sam yet or Bobby?"

"No, I had to tell you first, because I didn't want somebody to find out and come after her, or worse come after us both," Dean said.

"Dean, I know how you feel, they took something that was yours, they took Cassie's humanity from her, but she still loves you, I can tell they didn't get every thing they had went for, she still has her soul,"

"Yeah, the vampire was shocked when he saw us together, he said he'd meant to turn her so she could come after me, some vampires, like Angelus hate anything that had made them human, and they go after the people that made them that way, he thought she'd do that to me,"

"But your souls were too linked together for that to happen, she had part of your soul, Dean, that is what is saving her, we need to research this and everything make sure it will last. If not we gotta find an Orb of Thesela so we can get her soul back." John said taking charge; he knew that Dean was too hurt by what had happened to think of that at the moment.

It was a week later, they had gotten all the detail hashed out, and Willow, one of Buffy and Angel's friends had helped them out, she had gotten Cassie's soul back so that she wouldn't have to continue sharing Dean's. Dean had told Bobby and Sam, they had both been cool with it, Bobby had even told him they could stay with him any time and he'd make sure there wasn't anything to hurt Cassie in the room they stayed in. Dean had thanked him before telling Sam he was coming with Cassie so they could start hunting again. It had been two weeks since they had found out about the new situation and they needed to get back in the game.

Sam had agreed to let Cassie come along and joked about Dean waking up with bite marks on various places, that he didn't want to see that, or them having the erotic sex he knew they'd have now that things had changed.

John, Bobby, and Sam were now standing in Pasture Jim's church, which also didn't affect her, and she was glad of that. Jim hadn't even noticed at first, and he was better at noticing vampires than the Winchester's were. He still agreed to marry them after he found out. They had said their vows and now were exchanging rings.

"I love you," Dean said, "And I promise you nobody will hurt you," he added before he kissed her.

"I love you too," Cassie told him as Dean pulled back for air. She still wished she could breathe, but to have the man she loved in front of her was more than dream come true. She would protect him till the day that she died, and she knew that day would be the day that Dean died, because she refused to live after he was dead.

THE END


End file.
